1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of curbside display sign. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for forming and applying roadside displays, such as street addresses and street names, to the curb or other roadside feature, such as a driveway.
Curb, or roadside, markers have long been used to indicate the specific address location. Typically, these markers consist of numbers and letters that specify the address on the particular street and are useful for visitors, delivery people, and emergency personnel searching for a particular address. Although there are many methods of indicating the address, such as numbers mounted on the building, specialized number plaques mounted on the property, and numbers placed on the mailbox, one of the more common marking methods is to paint the numbers (i.e. address information) on the curb or driveway of the location. Painting the numbers on the roadside is relatively inexpensive, flexible, and simple to apply. The painted numbers may be individualized to incorporate logos or other indicia (e.g. the logo of an alma mater or a symbol relating to the person""s beliefs) that the person desires.
However, the painted address tends to wear and fade over time when exposed to the weather and traffic. Thus, in order to maintain an appealing marker and one that may be easily seen and used by those searching for a particular address, the marker must be repainted relatively frequently, thereby reducing the cost efficiency and utility of the painted numbers. Thus, despite the use of the known roadside marking systems, there remains a need for a marking system that is relatively inexpensive, mounts to the roadside, is durable, and does not fade over time.
Another somewhat related problem deals with the marking of street names by cities. Because of the importance of the street name marking, in that a very high number of people rely on the information for finding their destination, governmental entities typically use street signs mounted on poles to indicate the street names. While effective, the street signs suffer from the drawback that they are relatively expensive and easy to steal. Thus, cities and other governmental entities must spend substantial funds installing street signs and replacing stolen street signs. Additionally, the street signs may act as a road hazard, in the event of an accident, and exacerbate the damage to an automobile or its passengers that inadvertently leave the roadway during the accident.
One manner to overcome these drawbacks is to paint the street names on the curb, or roadside, where they may be used by a passerby. However, as previously discussed, indicia painted on the roadside tends to wear and fade when exposed to the weather and traffic and must, therefore, be repainted periodically. Due to the high number of street markers encountered in a typical city, such a system of painted street markers is simply impractical and unworkable. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to replace the current system of street signs that cannot be stolen, that does not create an additional road hazard, and that is durable and provides an easy-to-see street marker.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,051,354 to J. Strachan shows an early system for attaching a curb shaped sign to an inset in the curb.
An improved method and apparatus for applying an adhesive based sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,319 to E. Erlich. This method uses adhesive selectively applied to the characters in a material strip that is applied to a surface and then removed to leave the characters attached to the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,921 to P. O. Sorko-Ram shows a method of forming a mirror from thermoplastic materials with a character insert.
The method for forming and applying a roadside display system of the present invention is designed for use in the field without requiring any large computer controlled die cutting machinery. A readily available sheet cutting die press allows the characters, numerals or letters, to be cut on site with a minimum of effort. Additionally, the sheet cutting die press can accommodate dies to cut out other characters as state outlines, college logos, and the like. The method for forming and applying a roadside display system of the present invention uses a sheet of a thermoplastic polymer resin material that has a light reflective coating of microspheres embedded in its face. The sheet of thermoplastic polymer resin material is placed in the sheet cutting die press and the numerals or letters are cut out of the sheet of thermoplastic polymer resin material. Typically, a second sheet of thermoplastic polymer resin material with a different color, contrast and reflectance is placed in the sheet cutting die press. Numerals (or letters) corresponding to those cut in the first sheet of thermoplastic polymer resin material are cut from the second sheet. The numerals (or letters) thus cut are then placed in the corresponding apertures cut in the first sheet of thermoplastic polymer resin material. The back of the first sheet of the thermoplastic polymer resin material (with the inserted characters from the second sheet of thermoplastic polymer resin material therein) is then coated with a reactant, in the form of contact cement. The same reactant is then applied to the curb surface where the roadside display is to be attached. The first sheet of the thermoplastic polymer resin material (with the inserted characters from the second sheet of thermoplastic polymer resin material therein) is pressed into place on the curbside. An exothermic reaction occurs between the reactant and thermoplastic polymer resin material which adheres the thermoplastic polymer resin material to the curbside. In order to ensure complete bonding between the thermoplastic polymer resin material and the curbside, a weighted roller is rolled over the thermoplastic polymer resin material to press it against the curbside.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a method for applying a roadside display system to a curbside or similar location that is durable and highly reflective.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for applying a roadside display system to a curbside or similar location that is easily applicable to a curved surface.
A final object of the present invention is to provide a method for applying a roadside display system to a curbside or similar location that is easily useable in the field and allows the use of contrasting characters and background.